My Last emotions(AddiexAlex)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: How will Alex React, upon learning that his girlfriend Addie Mcallister, after severe pain in her belly and bleeding, has been diagnosed with a terminal illness?. Alex will show her that she loves her,before its to late "AddiexAlex" "Fic-shot / Sadfic" "The Emoji Movie Does not Belong To Me" "If you hate this movie, please do not read it"
1. the beggining of the nightmare

Capitulo 1

"I can not wait to spend this Friday with you and Mai. Alex, I'm so excited"

Writed Addie on her phone, with a sweet smile on her lips. She was in her bed, texting on her phone.

Another message had arrived, but this was from her group of friends.

"Soon we will leave the school and we will be able to go on vacation, What a relief" said Camilla

the Black Haired could not help laughing at her friend's message, another came from that same group.

"Look, when we get out of school, I design all of you guys a shirt that says" Live Forever: life is free" this was from your faithful friend, who is also fashion designer, Mai Duke.

Addie was quickly going to respond with "that's from Gorillaz, but you edit it by Copyright?"

But before doing so, Message from Alex came in.

"me to my love" that message came with an emoji that had alot emotions in one. It was her favorite.

"I'll pick you up that day?" Another message arrived.

"Sure, I'll wait for you." She sent him an answer.

"Addie!" he called her Mom from the kitchen "dinner is ready!"

"coming, Mom" She put her phone aside and rose from her bed, but as she barely struggled to get up,she felt a slight pain in her belly that would not allow her to get up.

"Ahh!" Addie gasped as she placed her hand on the area that hurt. she had to admit that it hurt heavily, but it was not much either.

The seconds passed and the pain subsided, she managed to get up and go to the kitchen.

"Why does it hurt so much, and it's getting stronger?" she whispered as she touched her belly a little confused.

She has not told Anybody about this, but since 3 months she had been having severe pains in her belly,she didnt know why it was possible, but it was no longer normal that it was happening so often.

But fear consumed her a little, so she did not even tell Alex.

Trying to put up with the Pain, she went downstairs to eat her dinner.

"Hey." Alex said to his friend. "I'm worried about Addie ..."

"Why, why do you say that?" asked the boy who always wore a cap, Leon.

"I do not know, lately I've seen that her stomach hurts a lot and she gets tired too fast ... actually once she came here and almost fell to the ground because of the pain she felt and she almost did not eat ... I think shes sick..." he explained

"Do not worry too much about that, I know that Addie will be fine, surely she only has a transient stomach ache, it all happens to us," he said quietly.

"well… if you say so" Alex said leaving his phone aside "but still I'm worried ..."

It was unbelievable how Alex put Addie's well-being on her own, so what could you say? I loved her a lot and since she confessed what she felt through messages, she promised to take care of her and treat her as she deserved, right now only he wanted to take away that fear and be able to study in peace (which he should be doing now with his partner).

"I really hope nothing happens to him." I whisper for the last time.

"Do you want it when you care so much, Addie?" Leon Asked

"Leon, she's very special to me, the messages were something that started our relationship and now that she's my girlfriend, I feel it's my responsibility, to take care of her and to express to her that I loved her as I did through messages ... besides it is no longer normal for him to give her that same pain for so long ..." Alex Replied

-We hope it's nothing serious ...

6:00 am

Addie had woken up to go to school ... but she barely opened her eyes, felt him again and was stronger, she was layers of until she tear a small tear from his eyes.

He made a small ball and began to rub his belly, trying to mitigate the pain, the gasps began to escape his lips and very few tears as well.

"Honey!" His mother called. "Get up, it's time to go to school.

Addie pressed her lower lip tightly and got up somewhat sore and tired, the pain in her belly barely letting her sleep for 3 hours.

And the Truth did not want to eat, lately the food has been falling to the stomach, causing their pain to be stronger.

Before leaving your room, I hear messages from your phone begin to vibrate.

Addie took his mobile device in his hands and began reading the incoming message.

Hello my love how are you doing

It was Alex's. She smiled at the message, but another small ache gripped her belly.

She had to be sincere to her partner.

"More or less, my stomach hurts"

A few seconds passed.

"Addie, does it still hurt you?", Baby, you've been, if you've been for a long time, are you sure you're okay?"

"Calm down, I'll tell Mom to give me a few pills and I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, if you say so, but im really worried for you"

"Addie, hurry up or the bus will leave you!"

"coming, Mom!" she shouted as she turned off the screen of her phone.

Just as Addie had taken a shower, she got ready, prepared her things and eated her breakfast, she quickly ran from her house to the Bus stop.

Her run was quickly encouraged, again that unbearable pain was present, accompanied by an immense desire to Vomit her breakfast.

she arrived just in time before the bus was gone, her legs began to weaken as her vision became increasingly blurred inside the vehicle, all her companions stared at her in the state she was in.

"By this sweetiebonbon!"called a dark blonde with glasses.

She managed to locate her designer friend and sat next to her, cutting her body against the seat.

"How are you ... M-mai?" Addie asked weakly. "Is that jacket new or did you did it?"

One thing that characterized Mai Duke besides being from Russia, was her passion for dress design and fashion, almost all the clothes she always wore were made by her, in fact, the black lycra that Addie always wore. Shes the one who made it.

"Jajajaja,that's funny Addie, but no,actually my mom got this for me last night." Mai started to laugh.

"..." Addie began to groan in Pain as she touched her belly.

"Girl are you listening to me?" Mai saw her face of Pain.

"Mmm ..." Addie moaned in pain.

"Addie?" Asked a voice very familiar to her, it was Alex who had just got on the bus.

"A-Alex?" She asked, raising her head.

"Don't Worry Ale." Mai said quietly as she sat in the front seat, giving Alex room to sit next to her.

"What is it?" Asked Leon, sitting next to Mai.

"Addie still has a stomachache ..." Mai explained.

"Addie, you did not tell your mom?" Alex looked at her annoyed.

"Yeah ... but she says the pills are not for my age," she said weakly as she lay her dock on Alex's chest, clutching a warm embrace.

"Addie really, you need help ..." Mai said worriedly.

"Yeah McCallister, it's not normal for you to say that Its been hurting for 3 months, "Leon said.

"... okay ... but they are at the first hour of the morning ..." she turned to see her friend "I do not want to ruin our movie night ..."

"ill go whit you tomorrow." Alex wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Alex, how sweet ..." she whispered.

"Hey ..." He took her chin to give him a little kiss. "For you anything ..."

"Good, see you tonight at my house? " Said Mai excited while looking through her backpack "I got the third movie of Hellboy! ..."

"You really love that red man, right?" Leon asked trying to hold his laughter ...

"I waited 6 years but it was worth it ..."I whisper as I hugged the cassette in his arms.

At school Addie did not do so well, the urge to vomit were very frequent and her dizziness made her stumble several times with her classmates.

At last the time had come to go home.

As they were going to have a movie night and later, a pajama, Addie packed a backpack with her things and to make it a little more exciting for Mai. So he put on a long-sleeved shirt with black and blue stripes, purple legions and fingerless gloves that had a rose made of cloth, All Clothes that Mai had done. She picked up his phone and went to the exit, where curiously Alex was already waiting her dressed like this was delighted, she looked just beautiful.

"Addie ..." He looked at her blushing.

"We better not waste time and hurry, Mai is waiting for us." She took his hand and understood his way to Mai's house.

It was too late to get there. Alex and Addie were too busy talking and laughing about the craziness they experienced during their stay at school and the relief they felt when they knew they would soon finish the semester and go on vacation.

"Yes, after we all decided not to study for the Science Test so we would all get bad calcifications and we would do it again, we thought we would make it." Alex said while laughing as he told the story.

"and what? ... you guys made it?" Adie tried to hold the laugh for the conclusion of this story.

"No ... we all Failed." They both burst out laughing.

"There's Alex, you and Leon always come up with the most ..." She stopped halfway as she touched the lower part of her stomach. "Ahhh!

"Addie ..." Alex became serious "are you okay? ..."

"Yes ...calm down ... just gave me a little pull" She said calmly.

"Addie,seriously" Alex took her shoulders and looked into his eyes "Tomorrow

We'll go to the hospital to see what happens to you ..."

"oh Alex," she said tenderly. "Why do you care so much about my health?"

"Addie, you're one of the better things that happened to me in life ... I do not want to lose you for anything in the world, I cannot imagine life without you...If I'm going to finish classes ... I want to finish with you …" with one of his hands, passed quickly on her cheeks,caressing them "I do not want anything to happen to you ... and I do not expect it either…"

Addie took the hand that was placed on her cheek and gave him a very small kiss.

"Sorry Alex ..." she whispered and then gave him a big hug. "I know you just want to take care of me ..."

"Don't worry ..." he said "we better go before Mai despairs..."

"this movie is better than the second and first fused" said Leon looking at the plasma screen.

"I told you it was worthy" Mai said happily as she watched the movie.

"Wow, it's very good," said Addie in surprise. "And its only been just five minutes ..."

"Yes ..." Alex reached out and tried to take some of the bowl of popcorn, but when he reached into his hand he realized it was empty. "Hey Mai ... and the popcorn?"

"oh yes,im such an egghead!" She smacked her forehead "The candy and popcorn are in the kitchen, I'll be back ..."

"I'll go with you ..." Addie was about to get up.

"Of course not!" Alex said leaving his girlfriend on the couch.

"Mai ..." Leon said "this time we go ..."

With that said, Alex and Leon went to the kitchen

"its 2:50 minutes for popcorn!" Addie told them as she watched them leave.

"So ..." Leon said to his best friend while he put time to the microwave popcorn. "Is everything okay?"

"yes..." Alex replied "she told me that tomorrow well go for pills for the pain, Mai says that surely it is only an infection in the stomach and I hope it is true ... for now I just want to enjoy the movie with…"

But he was hardly going to mention his girlfriend, a heartbreaking cry of pain was heard from the livingroom.

"ALEX !, ALEX PLEASE COME!" Addie screamed desperately "IT HURTS!

"Addie?" Alex panicked.

"Alex!" Mai came running into the kitchen "I swear I do not know what happened to her... I was telling her about a new design for a dress and she began to pant and breathe hard, but the thing was getting worse ..."

"ALEX PLEASE!" Now you could hear how she was crying "ITS HURTS,IT HURTS ME!"

Frightened by the cries of his girlfriend, he sped out of the kitchen and entered the room again, to see something that filled him with terror.

Addie was sprawled on the floor as she held tightly to her belly, it hurt to hear her cries of pain and see tears running down her face.

"God mine! Help me please!" sobbed the jet

"ADDIE!" Alex shouted frightened,he ran quickly to her and laid her in his lap, he saw her from head to toe.

A shiver ran through him as her leggings were stained with crimson red stain.

"Addie, are you okay?" Alex said as she wiped away her tears.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" She squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Shhh, calm down, everything is fine…" Alex tried to calm her down "BOYS CALL AN AMBULANCE!"


	2. what was really hurting her belly

"What happened?" Asked the paramedic picking her off the floor.

"I do not know, before they were just pains in her belly but I think it's something much stronger than that ..." Alex explained.

"Oh my God, it hurts a lot!" Said Addie squeezing Alex's hand.

"We'll take her to the hospital to get an x-ray." One of the nurses said as she posted her on the ambulance table.

"she was Bleeding?" asked another nurse, looking at the stains on the floor and the girl's leggings.

"Yes ... just when i noticed that I ran to tell Leon and Alex," confirmed the Russian girl.

"What does that mean?" Asked Leon, a little frightened of the situation.

"Well, that's normal in young girls ... but this way ... believe me it's not," said the Nurse.

"Here we go ..." said one of the nurses leaving Addie inside the ambulance.

Following that, Alex entered the ambulance next to her.

One of the nurses felt the dark blond-haired girl pull at her sleeve.

"Please, let us go too!" Mai looked at her, upset at what could happen to her friend.

"Your mother is ok whit that?" Asked the nurse seriously.

"My mother is still working, but I informed her that I will go with you ..." Mai lied

"Please miss, she's our friend." Leon looked worried "that girl is too important for my friend Alex"

The nurse sighed looking at both young men with tenderness and seriousness.

"ill alow it only for this time, quick get in ..." The nurse whispered.

Addie was still terrified and pained on that Ambulance stretcher, she felt very bad, the pain was a new torture she had never felt, accompanied by that bleeding between her legs.

"Addie, Calm ... everything's going to be okay." Alex pressed her hand tightly.

"Alex ... it hurts ..." She was still crying as she looked around the ambulance.

"We'll get there soon, calm down, I'll call your parents ..." Alex said as he still rubbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Young man, we're going to continue the anesthesia." The nurse said as she put on a Gas Mask.

Addie simply lay that gas on her face and very slowly closed her eyes.

"Addie, I hope you recover ... please be ok"

Alex was staring at his feet in that hospital room, he was so stressed and worried about the black Haired girl, who had been in there for 30 minutes.

He lost his sight on the floor while talking to Addie's parents with her own phone.

"All right, I hope!" Alex said and then end the call.

"What did they say?" asked Leon, seeing that he cut off the call.

"They say they're coming, but it's probably going to be a long time," Alex said, biting his nails desperately.

Leon could cover his concern,he was also worried about McCallister, but it tried to keep its despair inside.

"Hey, what was the name of the woman who said," Let's eat cakes? "The French revolution?" Mai asked with a crossword puzzle and pen in hand with a desperate concern on her face.

"Mai! This is not the time!" Alex told him desperately and somewhat annoyed with his Russian friend "Addie could be seriously hurt and youre playing with that damn crossword!."

"you dont think I know that ?!, you think I'm not scared !?" Mai replied Scared "I just want to try to keep calm! ... you're not the only one suffering here! ... my mom still thinks that we are in the house watching a movie!, I do not even want to imagine how it will be put when she finds out that I am not at home at this hour! ..."

Alex frowned at anger as he clenched his fists.

"Do you have any idea what Addie means to me?" He rose from his chair and looked at her. "If something happens to her ... if something happens to her...to My Addie ..." he fainted "I ... I ..."

"…Alex…" Mai sit in the chair "I understand perfectly ... but calm ... everything is going to be fine..."

"ok Mai" The dark boy hugged her friend and then his friend"oh,by the way..."

"yes?"

"Marie Antoinette: that's the answer..."

The Russian girl made a laugh and fixed her eyes on the crossword ...

From the room where they were watching Addie,a Nurse and the doctor came out

"Who were with Addie McCallister?" Asked the doctor.

"we did!" Alex raised his hand in despair.

"And ... where are Addie's parents?" The nurse asks.

"They're not here... they're stuck in traffic."

"Well ... who of you is "Alex"?" asked the Doctor.

"its me!" Alex rose quickly from his seat. "I am Alex ... why do you ask?"

"Addie wants to talk to you, so come and go ..." The Blond Nurse Said

Alex swallowed Saliva a bit nervously, he looked at Mai, the Russian nodded slowly with a worried smile

"Go For her ..." Leon said patting her on the shoulder.

Alex showed a Soft smile to his friend, perhaps to try to calm things down. But his eyes were worried. He Inhaled deeply and turned the door knob, entering the room. And there was Addie, lying on a stretcher, dressed in a white coat, her eyes closed, her head toward the wall. She seemed to be asleep. Alex approached without making the slightest noise in the room, his slow steps on the floor, they felted a bit dragged. Addie's hand hung on the stretcher. So Alex took her with his hands delicately, giving them a gentle caress with his thumbs. At this action, the girl frowned and gave a slight jump, indicating that she was asleep and the boy awaked her. she grimaced then opened her eyes slightly.

"Alex ..." She said silently. "What ... what happened?"

"you got another pain and this time it went to a new level ..." Alex explained. "But calm Down,im here Now" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

The Black Haired girl looked around and analyzed everything, the machines that were tied to her and the place where she was ... As she was distracted, she felt another pain that made her hold her belly tightly

Alex was about to call the doctor, but she gave the boy's sweatshirt a gentle tug of attention

"its ok, nothing happens n-nothing ..

"Addie, what happened to you?"

"... no ... I do not know Alex ... for 3 months and I was like this, but I never hurt as much as tonight" She explained covering with the sheets "the truth did not go well to eat ... something is massacring my stomach causing it to vomit ..."

Alex was paying close attention to the hospitalized girl as he took her hand for moral support.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked.

"They're in the traffic but they're coming." He explained

"Well ... at least you're here with me." She looked up and kissed his hand.

"Addie, why did not you tell me before?"

Addie sighed heavily as she sat down carefully. I take the sheet and squeeze it between her hands with sad eyes.

"I ... I did not want to worry you," she said, "but now I see that was wrong."

Alex looked at her tenderly as he caressed her cheek gently.

"You do not trust me?" he asked sadly.

Addie watched as her Boyfriend's gaze became increasingly sad. She did not know what to tell her.

"if you did not know ... I love you more than anyone ... and you should know ... you have complete freedom to tell me anything ... you will always have me by your side ... even in the worst moments"

Addie, seeing him kiss her pale hands, could not help crying over such an emotional scene.

"I love you Alex ..." said this took him from the cheeks and deposited a kiss on his forehead. "Forgive me for not telling you"

"Do not worry, but remember that I always will be there to listen to you, trust me Addie, I love you." He smiled with his cheeks flushed and a look full of pity for talking with feeling

Which to his girlfriend seemed tender to him those actions of Alex

"Ejem ..." -The doctor entered the room "Look young ... I do not want to interrupt ... but I have to speak seriously with you ... this is about Addie ..."

They both watched the doctor walk through the door.

Addie managed to see through the half open door, Leon and Mai were piled up to see her friend in the door. Mai greets quickly before the door closes, Addie smiled, she was glad that her best friend was here.

"Well ..." The doctor spoke again, looking at his wooden tablet. "And your parents?"

Alex was the one who answered.

"They are still stuck in traffic, they will not be late"

"well ... this cannot wait any longer ..." The doctor took a direct path to a black screen, in which he placed some black plastic pages, Alex and Addie quickly analyzed that they were tomographies.

"We do not have a diagnosis yet ... but we do see the problem ... and we also know that ..." He sighed sadly, this type of news in minors was a painful thing for doctors "its not good ..."

"What?" asked Addie, confused and worried.

"Doctor, I demand that you give me an explanation!" Alex felt impotent "What does Addie have in his belly?!"

"Here's the answer ..." The Doctor put his thumb on the light switch. "... I'm really sorry"

Showing the tomography illuminated by the light ... both left their eyes wide open. Concern on the part of Addie, Terror by Alex ...

All they saw were some horrible little white spots in the area that Addie was aching in her bell,They both knew it was that, the subject they were studying in this school semester.

"is..is that?..." added Addie with a lump in his throat and glassy eyes, Alex put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as he bit his lower lip and his gaze reflected concern "a..a..a tumor?

Alex put his gaze fixedly on the tomography, it was not just one. It was two, three, five, until they reached Six, six little white spots and piled up in their belly.

Alex had tears in his eyes already and desperately denied with his head.

Mai had her ear pressed to the door, trying to hear something, but the voices were heard very low and soft.

"What are they saying?" Leon said behind her, thirsting for answers.

"I do not know! I do not hear anything." The Russian girl whispered. "I hope it's not serious ..."

Oh Mai, you're more than mistaken.

"Yes ... these are Tumors." The doctor said with a very small Penalty in his voice which covered with seriousness. "It sounds believable or not, she has had them since she was born, but until now they have awakened ..."

"And why?" Alex shouted desperately as he listened as his beloved girl began to sob, he thought for a moment ...he already had an idea of why they had woken up so far "No ... please do not tell me that"

"Yes ... They are in their Terminal Phase ..." The doctor looked at Addie with some pity. "Forgive me ... but you do not have much time ... about three weeks of Life ..."

Addie swallowed, biting hard on her lower lip, cold tears streaming down her face, Alex was pale with a Face of Horror.

"But ... why? ... and how?" she managed between panting.

"Addie, Tumors in Newborns can be easy to locate if they are checked sometimes small bumps are found in the infected area. But sometimes they are very deep and hidden, not being visible to people ... and with the passage of their growth, they increase in size and the damage is stronger. "Explained the Doctor.

"But ... why could not he notice until these last months?!" Alex drowned in his tears.

"If it was notorious, but not in normal eye site" said the Doctor. "Addie, if I'm not mistaken, you have your first period, have you?"

"Yes ...not yet, but my mother said that was normal ..." explained Addie squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"in this case it is not ... Tumors and where they are, different areas of your belly, affected your puberty and reproduction system, in short ovulation and menstruation ... in other words, you can't have children or have period ... well not in the most normal way, that explains the bleeding you had ..."

Addie looked down with shok.

"Was it so obvious?" asked the girl dryly.

"If I had to speculate, your first period would have come to your 12 years or so ..." said the doctor

Both Addie and Alex stared at each other, both weeping and reflecting Fear on their faces.

Alex wanted to say something, but there was a thread in his throat.

"A-Addie ..." that and barely managed to say.

"A-Alex ..." She pressed her hands tightly.

"Im Sorry McCallister" the doctor said "... but your mortality is ending soon."

Addie covered her mouth and began to cry, Alex only shook his head as he cried.

For Addie it was awful to hear ... and for Alex it was worse ...

Everything that doctor had said echoed in his brain, filling him with horror, thinking the worst thing that could happen to him in his life.

That Addie died and could not be with him again, after barely having earned her love, having her by his side and possibly having spent the best things and moments of his life next to her,she was destined to die, she would die and he I would remain alone, in that world where nobody would understand. That desire to end this year with her, everything would be in vain.

He looked at her again and took her hands.

"Forgive me ..." Addie whispered, "forgive me for not being strong enough ... forgive me for not telling you before!"

The doctor took out a new brochure of the diagnosis, but when he saw that he just put that aside and sighed sadly, he made his way to the door and went out, meeting the Russian Girl and the boy with the Blue Cap.

"What happened?" Mai asked, worried, she did not get an answer, as the Doctor had given it, leaving the door slightly open.

Mai and Leon simply stared out the open door.

Watching as Alex and Addie cried in each other's arms.


	3. real tears real pain

The tears were the only thing that came out of Mai's eyes when she heard what happened.

At first she thought this was a joke and she laughed nervously. But seeing Alex's seriousness, she frowned sadly and began to cry softly. Leon said nothing, only under his head and closed his eyes hard.

When Addie's parents arrived, the reaction was more than just being destroyed, it is difficult to assimilate that they're only daughter has only weeks left to live.

Addie was so hurt to see her parents crying in front of her,she hugged them tightly and said "I'm sorry" a thousand times.

But unbelievably, the one who was more devastated than all of them together ... was Alex.

How could he assimilate what he saw in that tomography and what awaited the girl he loved so much. Alex had never had to go through something like that.

He was hardly a young boy with age (15 years) where he learns to man up and to find an identity and where he begins to experience pain,at least in this way. That horrible news had affected all his thoughts, all his mind. He felt a strong sorrow in his soul, he felt so bad, with that thought that "it should have happened to me"

He listen to a talk in the native language of her friend Mai, in Russian, because of course the one who spoke on the phone was her Mom, but there was a strong pain in her voice.

"Mne zhal, chto ya ushel, ne skazav tebe, mama,skazal tebe, pochemu ya zdes, nadeyus, ty poymesh; yesli ... vse v poryadke, and podozhdu tebya, chtoby ty zabral menya ... Da ... yesli ya ne poydu poydi ... ladno ... yesli ya skazhu eto Addi ... YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, poka." spoke the Russian girl.

Having said that, she hung up the call, looked up and saw Alex sitting in that waiting room, his hands clasped and his eyes full of tears.

"Alex …" Mai said sorry "I'm really sorry, I know how much you love Addie"

"M-Mai ... why? ..." she asked, his voice was dry. "Why the best people have to suffer more?"

The dirty blonde looked at him silently, biting her lower lip but in the end she gulped nervously and answered honestly but nervously.

"Well ... My mom says that sometimes the bad things happen to those who do not act fast ... surely it is a design that you should have told her that you love her long before ... but she has not done it and as punishment ... she will die ... in a few words ... it's your fault ..."

The worst thing he could have said ...

That Saturday and Sunday passed slowly, but also very painful.

Addie had lost all contact with Alex, so many messages in sight, those two days she had been attended by her parents who had already accepted that very sad reality that awaited her daughter.

But before going to sleep, that night Alex sent him a very small message.

"I'm really sorry, I'll see you tomorrow at school ... I love you" and next to the message, there was that emoji that he liked so much.

With a small tear running down her cheek, she went to sleep.

Alex was on his way to his classroom with Leon and Mai, Addie had not been on the bus today, which tortured Alex more.

He was not at all well, he covered himself with the hood of his black jacket, hiding his untidy hair, his eyes bloodshot and dark circles under his eyelids, those two nights he had not had a good time, his Thoughts do not let him sleep well, in his dreams he only projected the horrible death of Addie McCallister, caused by those horrible tumors located in his belly. He could not get that out of his head.

Mai was something similar too, Nobody at school was used to seeing the Russian student with a black muzzle which had sewn a very maniacal white smile, hiding her sad look. Its was called "the sad mask"

Leon had talked to Alex all this time, but nothing got him out of that depression.

All Alex wanted was for Addie to be with him, even if it was only 5 seconds of his life.

He entered the room and nobody could avoid seeing him in that state, he did not speak to them, he simply went to his seat, Leon next to him and Mai in the seat next to Addie.

The bell ring and everyone sat down and fell silent.

"Good morning class" Greet the Civic teacher, everyone greeted her. "Well, we better go past the list at once to start today's project."

Everyone said a moan of boredom, except Alex who was still silent.

"Alex"

"Here ..." replied the boy with his voice broken and full of pain.

"Allison"

"here"

"Andy"

"Here"

"Mai"

"Here lady" answered something sad.

"Dominic"

"Here"

"Jonathan"

"here"

"Addie"

Upon hearing that silence, she was confused. But upon hearing that name, Alex remained static.

"Addie McCallister?" She looked up at the students looking for the aforementioned, her seat was empty.

"Hey, did any of you see Addie?" asked a girl, she was one of Addie's friends.

"I do not know, today I did not see her getting on the bus" answered a girl with dark skin and curly hair.

"She ..." a girl spoke nervously,By his nod, everyone guessed it was Mai "She did not come today ..."

"and you know why?" A Sturdy boy asked.

"In fact ..." said a girl with light blond hair, Camilla "she had told me that she had spent Friday with you, Leon and Alex"

Leon swallowed nervously to be involved by Other side, Alex's heart stopped.

"You know what happened to her?" asked the lowest of the class.

"... I ... I ..." Alex rubs his lower lip nervously.

"Guys ..." the teacher interrupted with something of disappointment in her voice " Addie is sick ..."

Everyone was silent to hear this.

"Alex you are always with her, you know what happened?" asked one of his classmates

"Alex, what happened to Addie?"

"you noticed that something has been hurting her belly lately, do you think that will be why?"

Alex felt the glares of all his classmates on him, he began to breathe something agitated and with an exasperating desire to cry over the pressure, too many questions, too much harassment.

"She..." she hardly said while suffering from that fit of nervousness.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked the teacher.

"Addie, she ... she's ..." her eyes turned to glass.

But in the middle of that moment, the entrance door of the Hall opened and a young woman with long jet hair entered.

"forgive the delay ... I oversleeped" said the girl.

Alex was exalted to see her enter through that door, hegot up from his seat and run to her.

"ADDIE!" he shouted as he ran, hugged her tightly and stroked her long black hair.

"Alex, I finally see you" she whispered sweetly.

"I miss you Honey…" he whisper, he felt Addie's warm hands going through his back, she could not help sobbing.

"its ok... everything will be better..." she replied crying in silence.

"eh, children I do not want to interrupt but it's time to work" interrupted the teacher.

Both nodded and went to their seats. Addie said hi to Mai and went to sit in her place, when she forced herself to sit down, a slight pain came from her belly.

"Aaaahh!" she gave a loud moan, calling the attention of her students and especially Alex's.

"Addie are you okay?" asked the teacher.

"dont worry,everything is fine …" she whispered in pain

"Well" the teacher said "since you arrived, I will keep going through the list and start with the project ..."

Addie had had a very bad time in recent days, her belly hurt a lot and she did not eat very well, she had to eat what her new diet said, she felt very tired and collapsed several times, but what hurt her the most was her distance with Alex, she had not spoken to him for two whole days, and the fact that he reacted that way when he saw her enter through that door left her somehow a bit guilty.

On the other hand Alex was worse, in the whole school day he did not pay much attention to the subjects and could not get that idea out of his head, he was afraid that at any moment Addie could collapse on the floor and it would have to be taken again. He was like her guard all day, he felt very pressured by the fact of knowing that someone very dear was going to lose her life.

That school day was a real hell for Alex, he was dying to finally leave school and walk with Addie through the city and talk a little about what happened and to tell him one last time that he loved her ... but that was only going to worsen.

The bells rang and everyone went out in a pile, not including Addie and Mai who were already outside having a not very pleasant conversation.

Alex followed his way seriously looking for his girlfriend and with Leon on his heels.

"Alex, it's better to talk to her, I do not like to see you like that" Leon told him seriously.

"in case you didnt notice, I'm looking for her" Alex replied coldly without stopping turning his back on him.

"Dude,I know it's hard to accept that she's going to di-" got interrumpet

"shup ut!" Alex Cry desperate "I do not want you to repeat it to me ..."

The ears of both boys caught a slight cry near the lockers, turned around and looked at two of the Friends of Addie, Rita and Zuri. But they were crying.

"what happen?" Leon asked as they watched as they cried.

"... is ... is ... Addie ..." said the girl whit dark skin with a weak voice.

"what?..." Alex asked, scared "what happened to her"

"she told us that ... that ..." the one with short hair stuttered

"You should already know, no? ..." The dark skin girl interrupted her friend "She has Tu-"

"No, do not tell me!" Alex already knew, but he did not want to listen, he refused to listen to reality.

"What happens, I just say that you know that she has tumors in ..."

"No! Enough!" His eyes filled with tears. "I do not want to listen!"

"Mne zhal Addie, Mne zhal" Mai whispered to her friend.

"its ok, I'll be fine ...I cannot do anything" Addie replied rinsing her tears with her wrists "If dying is the only thing left to me, then I'm going to say goodbye to all the most important people of my life" she took her hand squeezing her gently "beginning for you ..."

"Ow Friend ... if I were in Russia I would give you a Russian cookie and so when you leave I will not have a bad taste in my mouth"

Both friends hugged tightly, but the screams full of suffering from a boy separated them. Addie recognized that voice.

"Alex!" She had difficulty getting up and running but she managed to reach her goal

"No,I do not want to listen!"Alex screamed

"But you know what's wrong!, she has tumors!"

"No,enough!" He covered his ears, but the girl grabbed him by the arms and looked him in the eyes.

"She has tumors in the belly!, Terminal Phase!, She is going to die."

"Just shut up!" With much anger and despair he threw her to the ground.

Everyone around him, looked amazed, including Leon.

"A-Alex?..." Addie asked scared.

Alex saw her again, the pressure was too much for him. He took his backpack and ran out of school.

Addie without warning, followed him.

The road was full of tension and fear, while the sky was filled with gray clouds, accumulating rain to create a storm.

"Alex, what happened there?!" She asked seriously.

"Excuse Addie, its just ...i got upset..." Said Alex in a cold tone

"But as much as to push Zuri?" she questioned.

"I told you I was upset" His steps accelerated.

-Why are you leaving? Are you avoiding me?" she said hurtfull

"Addie,please ..." Alex begged about to burst into tears

"No, I want to know, why are you crying?! Why are you avoiding me?! Why are you ..." she swallowed with despair. "Why are you so scared !?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

The rain began to fall as if they were snow.

That scream had cleared all doubts, she could see those tears in his eyes, she felt so helpless inside, she was paralyzed to hear that.

"A-Alex ..." the black haired girl muted

"These last nights I could not sleep!, I still have horrible nightmares!" she was noticing the pain in his voice, the rupture and torture, his bloodshot eyes were full of tears.

He had fallen to his knees before her, his knees weakened.

"I cannot get that out of my head, I did not stop thinking about those damn things that are taking your life away, that take you away from my life! ... about you Addie, my soul, my beautiful Angel, my life, my all..."

"Alex..." she did not know what to answer, she was stunned, she had never seen him like this before "... please, calm down ..."

"How do you want me to calm down with something like this?!" he screamed

"Alex ..." Ignoring the pain in her belly felt an open pain in her heart, it hurt to see the boy she loved in this way.

"You're going to die and I'll stay alone! ..." with his arms he embraced himself "... I do not want to spend the rest of my life without you ... you did something in my Addie McCallister, you…you changed me ... before I met you I was someone without a future, I did not respect the rules, I got into trouble and I thought that love was something ridiculous ... until I entered school and met you ... you changed my way to see love ... you made me feel something new ... since you greeted me and I was barely 12 ... now I am 15 years old and I am mature and I see that you were the best thing that happened to me in my life ... You are a beautiful human being and you deserve to be happy ...and…and… THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!"

"Alex please ..." She was already crying.

"I should have been me! It must have happened to me, not you!" this comment broked Addie

"It's enough!" Addie shrieked falling to the floor next to him. "... if there is something that is hurting me more than knowing that I'm going to die is that you're like this because of me ... I love you too Alex and I would not stand to see you with my problem ... you deserve to live!, you deserve to be happy, you express love in a way that nobody has done and if I go ... I want to spend with you every second that I have ... if I'm going to heaven, I want it to be clear to me that you love me ..."

"... Addie ..." cold Tears came down his cheeks

"Don't cry" she whispered, wiping her tears with her finger. "I can stand seeing you cry for me ..."

Alex took her by the hand

"Give my gun away when its loaded"

"Addie, I swear that with what you have left to live, I will fight for our love and I will give you. The best of your life, I will give you the best days and all the love that I just started to give you a few months ago, so that when you leave, you remember me with affection" Alex said weakly,as he shut down and cried in silence.

"You dont shot it, how im supposed to hold it?"

"Alex ... it does not matter the Quantity ... but the quality ..." she whispered sweetly.

"Is that all rigth, Is that all rigth, Is that all rigth whit you?, No"

And with that said, Alex hugged his girlfriend and gave her a tender kiss on her lips, tasting her cherry gloss lipstick to then take her hand and take her home before the rain got stronger.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. love texts

Crying, he was crying,

That darkness had taken over his surroundings. In the center of his worst nightmares, from the most recent to the oldest. Which filled him with horror or left him uneasy.

Alex did not know where he was specifically, it seemed to be in a forest full of trees, trees with dry leaves that fell by touched by the wind.

Alex was cold as he walked, with his eyes down and his eyes watery, while in his mind only one thought appeared.

"Addie is going to die"

He kept thinking about that and surely I was not going to stop doing it.

"Alex ..."

The boy hear a voice that was very fragile but at the same time beautiful. A voice that was a melody to his ears.

"Alex ..."

Called again, it looked like it was waiting for him.

He hurried on his way, trying to locate that voice, when he got up again, he found her.

Addie was sitting on a rock, her eyes lost in the sky, her hair was moved by the wind. She was very calm

"Addie!" Alex called her and ran to her quickly, he did not want to lose her again.

But when it was not long before he arrived with his beloved Addie. Alex managed to witness how she was brutally shot in her belly, the blood went flying, until she was totally inert on the ground.

Already terrified, he turned his head to find the culprit for this, but all he could only find was a mirror, which reflected himself, covered in blood.

If he was already terrified by what he witnessed a few seconds ago, this was what spilled the glass, awakening him to the act.

"NO ADDIE!" cry for continued awakening.

His heart was beating a thousand, terrified, with drops of sweat running down his face. He looked around, he was in his room, it was 2 in the morning. Tomorrow he had to go to school, but with what he had just dreamed, all his desire to dream was gone.

It was already the third time he had dreamed these things, for which he would cry after them until he fell asleep again, but he had made a promise to Addie and he was thinking of fulfilling it. He rested his body on the bed again and ran his hand down his forehead followed by a heavy sigh.

"It's the third time I've been dreaming of her, why cannot I accept reality?..." Alex whispered looking at the ceiling.

He looked at his night table, where his phone was. He really did not want to bother Nobody, but he really needed serious company

The girl from Russia was in her room on her bed covered with her blanket, looking at her large T.v (which was connected to her laptop by USB) an interview by one of her favorite Russian designers. She did not really want to sleep, not after what happened this morning,she still had her "Sadmask" on.

she managed to hear, the vibration of her phone, next to her. she took the mobile device in her hands and saw the screen, it was a call from Alex, slid her Finger through the green touch button and brought the phone to her cheek

"Halo?" she greeted in Russian.

"Mai, it's me, Alex"

"oh Hi Alex, what the hell?, you calling at this time?" asked Mai taking off her mask to be heard well.

"and what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"well ..." Mai was nervous. "eh ... in fact ... I was going to sleep ..."

"oh good, sorry for this, better talk tomorrow, okay?"

"eh, sure, yeah, Poka Alex, you sleep well" she said goodbye and then hang the call. "Damn it!"

she did nothing more than simply turn off her laptop and T.V and go to sleep.

-the next time, ill tell the truth!

Leon was still in his bed, wrapped in the sheets and playing with his PlayStation.

The sadness and despair of his best friend and the future death of his girlfriend made him very uncomfortable to sleep.

He put his game on pause when he heard the ring tone of his phone, picked up his phone and went on to answer it.

"Hello?"

"León, It's me, Alex ..."

"let me guess. Another nightmare?" he asked

"wow…you are really are my best friend ..."

"Alex, you really love her, right?"

"..." he listen as he sigh strongly "She is everything to me ..."

"the truth is not easy to assimilate that a loved one is about to die ... believe me, my cousin left that as an experience ..." Leon Replied

"I want to give her the best that is left of her life and not even how to start ... I ... uh ... I really do not know what to do ..."

"Dude, she told you ... no matter how many tumors she has ... if not the quality of life that you are giving her ... just as you expressed that you loved her, express how much you will miss her ... the longer you have the better it will be ..."

"Thanks Leon, when I need answers you are there to give me"

"hey, that's what friends are for, always for that, it can sometimes be a big headache, but when it comes to my friends, I'll always be there that you do not forget ..."

"Yes ... but better let's go to Sleep, otherwise we will fall asleep in classes"

"yes ... good night..."

Both cut the call.

Alex threw his phone on the side of his bed and then went back to bed with the sheets.

He lost his look on his phone and turned on the screen, to admire that photo he had of Addie as a wallpaper.

How he loved that girl.

He gave a small sigh and a sly smile.

"I love you Addie, I know I'm still young, but if I'm mature enough to understand my feelings ..."

His heart stopped and his eyes widened as he saw a new notification in his configuration bar.

Message from: ~ ?Addie❤ ~

He quickly pressed the sent message.

"Hi darling, how are you?" He said that message.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he read this.

"Well love, and you?" Next to that text he put the emoji that she loved the most.

"Well, sorry for sending messages at this time is that I cannot sleep"

Alex read that message twice, little tears were running down her cheeks.

"Do not worry, it's more, I'm glad you're awake, I cannot sleep either"

This time it took her a long time to get an answer.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me in my house yesterday, my parents said that was very gentlemanly of you"

"For you anything baby, anything, remember it"

he wait for an answer, but it was taking a long time, that started to worry her. When a full minute had passed, Alex was already in a panic.

He was going to put a "?" But at that moment she sent a message.

"Hey, do you want to replenish Mai movie night?"

Curiosity came in a good way.

"What that,love?"

It took a little while to respond, but not enough to upset Alex.

"Well Mai invited me to Nikki, Rita and Zuri to her house tomorrow night to watch a movie, I suppose it will not bother her to invite you, but only if you want, what do you say ? "

Alex smiled at that, it seemed like a great idea.

But when I was going to respond with a "Yes" along with an emoji winking. Horrible and unwanted memories passed through his mind, along with a strong migraine.

-ALEX!, ALEX PLEASE COME!, IT HURTS!

-ALEX PLEASE!, IT HURTS TOO MUCH !.

He held his head while those screams echoed in his mind, he really did not want to go back to that place where his worst nightmare began, but he could not refuse that nice offer of watching a movie with the girl he loves the most.

"Of course, yes! I would love to go!"

"Good!, well see you tomorrow!, I love you Alex"

A small sigh of relief came from his lips.

"Good evening honey ... you sleep well"

Alex put down his phone and went back to bed, but still did not feel well, felt he should do something.

A beautiful memory passed through his mind.

"a lot of feeling in one, I Get it... I like that you are one of those guys who can actually express his feelings"

If he was going to have another nightmare when I went back to Sleep, he wanted Addie to sleep with a warm "I love you" in her heart.

He got up again, picked up his phone and went to work.

Addie ran her hand over her belly, she could already see the small bumps on her skin, it hurt a lot.

It was too late and he had to go to sleep, so he did nothing but lie down on his bed, being very careful not to hurt herself, when suddenly he heard the sound of her phone being notified.

She reached out and took it, it was a message from Alex, without much more to say, she opened the message.

"I want you to know I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you tight and steal that pain that kills you far away, so much done in my life, since you suddenly appeared everything seems to shine, I never thought that someone like you it would make me so happy in my life, you my beautiful princess, you are the reason of my happiness, of my clumsy joy, of everything. You make me smile despite wanting to cry?, you make me want to live when I want to die?, you are a small flame of fire? that illuminates my heart❤, if I had to write in a note? everything you mean for me I would end up because you are everything to me, many would say that you are only a passing love, because at my "ages" I only want to experiment. I may be a simple teenager of 15 years, but I already have my feelings very clear, I can not believe that Soon you will go to my side, I do not know why God allowed it, but I want you to know that you are more Beloved than You will never know, I love you, Addie McCallister, and nobody or anything will ever be able to separate us, I will fight for our love.

I will love you forever, Alex "

Each time she took a Pause, she let go a few tears of happiness for what she was reading, when it was over. Her eyes were already full of tears on that sheet smile on her lips.

"Alex, I love you ... I do not know what else I can tell you with that so beautiful that you're saying, see you tomorrow my love"

Alex smiled tenderly when reading this, she was also crying.

"Good evening, my beloved"

It was the last thing he sent her.

This time, with more peace in his heart, he went to sleep.

No more nightmares for him ...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Time of yor life

Chapter 4

Addie stood there at the bus stop next to those who lived in her block.

"that movie was great!" Nikki told her very happy to her friend who was sitting against the stop pole.

"yeah ... it was very good ..." Addie said not very enthusiastic,she was a bit hurt and tired.

"Well, look who says it, when the movie ended I turned around to ask you if you liked it and I'm surprised you slept curled up with Alex" The girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"sorry Nikki but it was that it felt so good with him by my side, his caresses and his kisses, his warm chest,it was only between us two" responded the black haired girl sighing as she remembered that night.

"Oh honey, that sounds tender, you can tell that hes is giving you the best life before ... before..." she swallowed. "... why does the bus take so long to arrive?"

"jejeje, Ill tell you something…while watching the movie I took a marshamallow in my mouth and Alex caught it with his ... that kiss was something so sweet ..." Addie replied

"Wow, you two got very sweet" Nikki replied with a mischievous smile.

"The film last Friday was incredibly radical!" Mai said excitedly "it exceeded my expectations! ..."

"yeah ... it was great ..."

"I still do not believe you didnt invite me ..." Leon said annoyed.

"You know perfectly why I did not invite you or Alex ..." Mai whispered to him. "... shut up ..."

"dont worry Leon, but yes, the movie was good ..." commented Alex

"What are you talking about?, you fell asleep with Addie" The Russian girl was made to laugh.

"I'm sorry Mai, but being there with Addie, it made me feel that everything would be fine ..." Alex replied melancholy.

"I ... I understand… she does not have much time left ..." Mai replied sadly.

"Hello guys!" Greeting Addie sitting in the seat next to Alex.

"who have you been darling?" Alex asked accepting her with much love.

"Very well, last night I was something lumpy, but my mom helped me" Replied Addie.

"that's a good thing, at night my pet kept biting my robe" Mai laughed out loud.

"What animal is your pet? ..." Leon asked

"a pig ..." Mai replied

"eh ... ok"

"yeah ..." Addie laughed "Once I went to Mai's house and she showed me her little pig, it was the tender thing that I saw, in fact when I was helping her create a little pink skirt for him,even though we knew that he was male ..." took a pause to keep on laughing "but we put it on and he got spoiled, he started crying for so much Bullyng, he ran down the stairs and he fell rolling ..."

the group of boys began to laugh at the story that Addie told.

"What a hit, he almost becomes bacon ..." Mai laughed.

Alex gave a soft giggle while she saw Addie laughing happily, that really made her happy, to see her happy.

Addie was still laughing hard, but her laughter was silenced by a groan of pain that came from her lips, she touched the area that hurt her and became a little ball while she moanded in pain.

This sudden change made Mai scared and Leon will be silent.

Alex who was sitting next to Addie, was quite scared to see this, trying to see what happened to her, he took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"are you okay?" He asked worried.

Addie did not respond, she simply took her backpack and took out a plastic cup and opened it, taking out a pink pill, which she quickly swallowed.

"yes ... no, do not worry ... I'm ..." she gasped in pain again. "...fine ..."

There was an uncomfortable silence, Mai did not speak to him, she wanted to give the couple a little time, so she sat down again in her seat and took out her notebook of designs.

Addie put away her pills again and looked at her boyfriend who still looked worried.

"Don't worry ... everything to be good ... I promise ..." she kissed his forehead tenderly.

Alex, frightened by what had just happened, did nothing more than approach Addie and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so ..."

The first two hours of school were always the most boring and annoying of the entire school day

As usual, everyone pretended to be paying attention, hiding their cell phones behind their books.

Alex looked from her seat to Addie who seemed to be somewhat scattered in the class, she was not so happy or very animated she looked tired in class.

"Leon ..." He called his friend "... the more it takes for us to go to Recess ? ..."

"Don't feel happy,its only been 9 minutes" Leon said irritably.

"For the love of God!" He sighed heavily "as I detest algebra ..."

His phone began to vibrate, it was a new message.

"don't be afraid of what happened this morning, I'll be fine ok, the pills I took are for when it hurts, the doctor said it will increase little by little, but do not worry, I'll be fine?"

When reading this Alex turned to look at his beloved girl who turned her eyes to see him tenderly.

He nodded nervously as he showed his girlfriend a Smile, but he was also nervous.

The classes were finally over. As always, they all went out in a pile to finally be free and get home and use their phones freely without having a furious teacher looking at them.

Alex came forward and finally left the Institute, stayed at the entrance trying to locate Addie. He had something special for her and he did not want to lose sight of her.

The amount of students was so great that it was very difficult to locate her, but she did manage to locate Leon, who, after leaving school, put on her cap.

"Where are Mai and Addie?" asked direct to him.

"I do not know," replied the brown haired boy "I was looking for Mai too ... what are you going to do? ..."

"almost nobody goes to the park on Mondays and from there the afternoon is very beautiful ... I need to tell Addie something very important ..." replied the dark skin boy with a strong blush on his cheeks.

"ALEX!" A female voice approached.

The two friends turned around and looked at Nikki and Rita, running quickly towards them. When facing them, they breathed strongly for that run they threw.

"Alex ..." Nikki was still breathing exhausted.

"What happens?" Alex asked exalted to see them like that.

"Alex... it's ... it's Addie ..." Rita could hardly say.

"what with her, what happened to her?!" Alex was already upset.

"We were talking in the bathroom while we got ready and started screaming and crying ..." Rita explained scared " she ... she is-is ..."

"tell me!"

"She's bleeding ..." Nikki finished her friend's sentence, she was also scared.

Upon hearing this, Alex remained static, made both girls aside and ran to the girls' room.

It was easy, since there was almost no one in the corridors.

Trying to avoid the modesty of entering the women's toilets,he peeked through the half-open door where he heard Addie's quiet moans of pain, but could not see her, the only one he saw was Mai, who saw him leaning out the door .

"Not now Alex, wait there!" The Russian girl ran and scratched the door in his face, Alex opened it very carefully, only so that his eye could see well.

Mai was putting coins in the Towel vending machine and grabbing toilet paper and opening the door of one of the cubicles, giving her the towels.

"Quickly, in my backpack I have some spare leggings!" Addies groaned in pain

Alex no longer wanted to hear or see, closed the door and fell against it, crying and praying in the despair and fear.

A few minutes passed until finally,he heard a door open.

" Alex, everything is fine …" he hear the hurt voice of Addie.

Very slowly he went into the bathroom and saw Addie who was holding on to her Russian friend so she could walk, she let herself fall into his arms to give him a big hug, she began to sob on his shoulder.

"God mine Addie, I was worried about you!" Alex said hugging her tightly.

" Alex …" Addie whispered crying to him. "... I should have told you…Yesterday I was at the doctor,they told me that this could happen to me several times, but I did not expect me to go to school, I was scared ... I did not know what to do ... but luckily Mai was here ..."

"your welcome, but you almost take my heart ..." Mai said removing the sweat from her face.

"Addie, by God!" Alex said to her serious "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"... forgive me ..." she pleaded with tears while still hugging him.

Alex sighed and looked into her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not angry with you ... what matters is that it happened and you're fine" he said sweetly and then stand on tiptoe and kiss the forehead of his girlfriend.

"young boys" a teacher came to the bathrooms "forgive th interruption, but you should leave,school is closing."

"eh, yes of course ..." Alex said. "Lets go Addie ..."

He took Addie by the hand and Addie took Mai by the arm.

Upon leaving Addie was embraced and surrounded by Nikki and Rita, who were worried sick.

"What happened?" Leon asked to see them leave the institute.

"It's complicated ..." Mai said scratching the back of her neck.

They all left, it was already late and that setback could not take the bus.

"I'm going to call an Uber to pick us all up" Nikki commented taking out her phone.

"don't worry" Alex grabbed Addie's hand "me and Addie are going to walk a while"

"welp,see you guys later"Mai said goodbye to then,leave running to her house.

Addie watched happily those green leaves being moved by the wind, followed by that cold but nice wind that struck her face. she felt like she was one of those princesses lost in the forest of fairy tales.

Who said that is just fiction?

Alex looked with a big smile at his girlfriend, how happy she was there, admiring that empty park, it was a perfect time to be with her, love her and kiss her, give her the love she deserves before she left.

"It's beautiful ..." she replied watching a dove fly through the air.

"all is beautiful ..." Alex said grabbing her by the arm "... especially what I'm seeing right now" he ran his hand through her jet-black hair "to which I took her hand ... that has beautiful eyes and that ... that fills me with joy ..."

The boy ran his hand down his cheek, from which tears began to flow.

"Alex ..." Addie hugged him tightly.

Both went on their way, until they reached the bank that was between two large trees, leaving it under a good shade.

They both went to that bench and sat down, feeling that cold wind running down their faces.

Addie looked at the small flowers that grew in the roots of the trees, took a flower and showed it to her partner, who took it and put it in her hair.

"Now if you like what you are ... like a princess ..." Alex replied sweetly and then place a kiss on his forehead.

Addie closed her eyes and inhaled the cool wind.

"I'm going to miss this place when I leave ... because here I had one of the best experiences ... with the most beautiful and tender boy I could fall in love with ... the one who is giving me the best life knowing that soon I'm going to die ... what hurts in my belly is something that hurts ... it kills me time by time ... but you Alex ... the love of my life ... you give me the best, never I'm going to forget all the things we did together ..."

Very slowly he took her hands and pressed gently.

Alex was already shedding tears, which were already sliding down his chin. He wanted to say something, but a thread of voice formed in his throat. It did not take long to start sobbing.

"Don't cry my love ..." she whispered while cleaning his tears "Remember that when I leave, I want you to say goodbye with a smile on your lips ..."

Alex wiped the tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and took to Addie of the cheek.

"I love you ... and ... I'm going to ... I'm going to cry now Addie, so I will not cry for when I see you leave ..." she answered innocently while tears kept gushing from her eyes.

"and I will make sure that your happiness and love for me is stronger than my sadness and pain ..."

And with that said, Addie laid her head on Alex's shoulder and he laid his head on hers, the young couple fell asleep, until the twilight had gone off, leaving a dark sky and that cold Wind tucked them .

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. my heart

"very good Students, bought the tickets to the fair tomorrow, you know who are going to invite?" asked that Lady.

"Eh,Mr. Wilder" the students said, among them was Mai. "Professor and what about the dance this weekend?"asked the Russian girl.

"No Miss Duke, it's only necessary that you buy the other tickets too, invite your best friends if you want" the teacher answered "You can go home now and see you tomorrow"

Mai left very hurry from her private Institute of cultures united with Much emotion, she had 2 tickets for the activity of tomorrow and 4 for the dance. The first two were for her friend Addie and Alex,she just wanted them to have a good time, trying to overcome the pain, especially with what happened last weekend, which Alex did not want to mention.

She arrived quickly at Alex's house, since there he was and possibly Addie. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Leon surprisingly.

"Well,well and that you're here?" She asked giving him an affectionate hug.

"because I had to be with Alex" he answered.

"and where is Addie?" asked entering the house.

"Shes asleep in my roo" Answered a voice would be but at the same nervous.

"Aaaw how cute ..." said Mai with a tender look.

"and that is what you wanted to tell me Mai" Alex asked without looking back.

"Well, you know that on Wednesdays I go to a private Institute where many young people from different countries study different artistic subjects such as design, art, cooking, haircut, dancing, etc" she looked in her backpack and took out two tickets "well tomorrow they are going to do a fair where those who have these tickets can be brought in the form of a Tour, they are for you and Addie so they can go to see my place in the institute ..."

"Mai ... look" Alex got up and took her by the shoulders "I appreciate the offer ... but I cant go ..."

The smile of the Russian girl withered like a flower.

"but ... but why?..." her voice was hesitant.

"..." The brunette was silent. "... I cant ... I'm sorry ..."

He moved away from her slowly.

Leon analyzed the behavior of his best friend and what happened that weekend at the end of the week.

"It's because of Addie ... is it?" That's all he said.

Alex stopped and stood there, gave a very heavy sigh.

"... I do not want to see something like that again ..." Alex turned around. "I'm afraid to see her die in my arms ... and because of me ..."

Everyone remembered that

What had happened?:

The problem was that a few days ago Alex went with Leon, Mai and the other friends of Addie to the park to walk a while and clear their minds. It was nice for Alex to hang out with Addie. But in a moment. Nikki invited Alex and Addie to play with the ball and by mistake and accident Alex kicked the ball and hit his girlfriend in the lower part of her stomach.

Unfortunately, Addie had the damn luck of having the tumors in that place, combining the pain of the blow and its tumors into something unimaginable.

Alex in a fit of fear went to his girlfriend and held her in his arms, where she started screaming and crying in pain.

All that made Alex feel responsible for everything and although Addie tried to calm him down and told him several times that this was not his fault, he felt extremely bad, as if he had committed the worst and most unforgivable sin in the world.

"Alex, that was not your fault." Mai tried to calm him down.

"It is Mai!, I should never have kicked the ball!,she Almost bleeds, thank goodness Leon's mom took us to the hospital quickly, she would have died and it's all my fault!" he started to move away his back, Mai followed him.

"and that's why you do not want to go?!" Mai said annoyed and a little would be.

"I do not want to hurt her ..."

"then are you going to get away from her? And you're not going to say goodbye to her before she's" mutely interrupted by the dark one who was already desperate.

"Dont mention it!" He walked away faster, she was on his heels.

"Why can you just see the true,eh?, Why cant you let her go?!"

"SHUT UP" Alex shouted altered, took Mai and hit her hard against the wall.

Mai saw Him seriously, Alex was with a hurt look and crystalline eyes.

"Because...because" His voice was very hurt and hurt.

"Because you love her ..." she said coldly and firmly.

Leon was silent, he did not feel very comfortable because of what he saw, he never saw his best friend in this way.

"Alex please ..." Spoke the one already mentioned. "Leave her br ... it's not worth it ..."

Alex cried, released Mai and hugged himself, walking to the sofa and leaning on a river of tears.

"... one week ... she only has one week left ... and she's going to leave me ..." he spoked

"Well, show her that you love her ... show her that your last emotions are love, passion, love. No grief and pain ... especially if it's her" Mai Saix but there was sadness on her face.

She walked away and left both tickets on the table.

"If you get to regret,here, I hope you make a decision,im not forcing you to go ... but I will only tell you that if you love Addie, appreciate every second you have with her ... and if you really love her ... let her go ..." she went to the door "Goodbye Leon"  
And that said it went away.

Alex sighed heavily and ran his hand through his brown hair, while his eyes filled with tears.

"Quiet friend ..." Leon sat next to him and patted him on his back.

"Leon ... everything is going too fast, I can not believe this... I really do not want to lose her ...

"for an experience like the one Mai is offering you can be something unique so you can be with Addie, the longer time you have,better..."

Alex looked down and got up from the sofa, his steps dragged slowly to his room, opened the door slowly and looked at his beloved Addie, lying on the bed, sound asleep, she looked so tender.

Alex looked at her with tenderness and approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed, Addie's face was covered by her black hair, which was removed by Alex's hand. After this his hand slid down her cheek, depositing a very soft caress.

He looked at her silently for a while and approached her, leaned over and kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"I love you ..." he whispered with a fragile smile

He thought a lot about what Mai told him, he had already made a decision.

The Russian girl was already taking a bit upset to her way to her house, until a notification tone came, it was a message from Alex.

She picked up her phone and read that message.

"Sorry about that, I was scared, I hope you can forgive me"

^^ Alex ^^ is writing.

"What time do you pick me and Addie?"

Mai smiled sweetly as she read this message, she was more than ready to respond.

The entrance to that institute was long, but Mai kept insisting that it was worth it.

Addie was already pale, for days her skin took that tone, and her pills were in her pocket, she wore bandages around her belly and nobody noticed but, there was also a reason why she wore her white shirt and long sleeves.

Mai was in front of them talking with a classmate, while Alex and Addie were at the window, due to lack of strength, Addie laid her head on the window glass and fell asleep.

Alex squeezed Addie's hand, trying to hide the fear.

During that trip, he felt as Addie pressed his hand tightly, so he turned to see her, was against the window glass, asleep ...

She seemed to be uneasy, muttering and grimacing ... she was having nightmares.

Alex quickly shook her trying to pull her out of her nightmare.

"Addie calm!" He waved it harder.

"Ah!" She took a little jump out of her nightmare, looked everywhere, drops of sweat slid down her forehead, breathing agitated, seemed altered.

"Honey,what happened?" Alex asked taking her hands.

"..." she did not respond, simply hugged him tightly and began to sob on his shoulder. Alex felt a strong chill as she heard Addie's crying.

"A ... Addie? ..." Alex asked scared.

"We're here!" Mai interrupted them, she seemed very happy.

The blackhaired girl looked up, wiped the tears and looked out the window, looking at that great great coquett that had sealed the name of the place.

"International Royal Wester New York Institute for Fine Arts" Alex read.

"C'mon!" Mai took them by the arm and took them out of the bus.

They were very well received, they gave them their tickets and put a red ribbon on the wrist but Mai put a green one, all who were in the building used a green and those who came entering a red.

The place was divided into several sectors.

They were for many options, Performing Arts, visual arts, industrial arts, Auditory Arts, Cooking, graphic design and fashion design, both were surprised to see the amount of clothing and designs made by Mai in the design room and also wonder at the number of languages they listened to.

The couple had been very surprised to see this place, for Addie it was something beautiful and interesting. For Alex it was entertaining, he had something that did not make him think about Addie's death

"This place is very interesting, the cookies that the students prepare here are very good" Addie said while eating that almond cookie.

"You're lucky to be here" Alex looked at the previous room they visited.

"yes, for this reason Wednesday is my favorite day" Mai mentioned approaching the elevator. "... but, in addition to designer ... and my workshop makes it very clear, there is another thing that studied here ..."

"What is it?" Addie asked.

"Come on." She entered the elevator and then pressed the button on the floor above.

Once up there, both were surprised to find a room with Pianos, Violins, Harps, lyres and other instruments of classical music. There was a boy with dark hair and pale complexion, playing that piano.

 _"When i see you again_ "He sang before finishing the piece.

"Arizu!" Mai called after him.

"Ah Mai!" followed by that greeting the boy and the aforementioned began to speak in their native language: Russian.

Addie approached the violins, there was a bench with red velvet, where she sat and rested after such an excursion. A slight pain became more than present.

Alex, seeing her grimaces of pain as she touched her belly, took him to sit next to her.

"Are You ok?" asked worried.

*Music in multimedia*

"Yes,im ok...im ok"she said quietly.

"..." Alex sighed heavily "Addie, please forgive me ..."

"Why?" She was confused.

But before he could answer, the Russian girl caught his attention with that melody.

"Now, I will show you my greatest work of art ... until now ..."Mai said

Mai started playing that pianist piece with slight care not to make a mistake.

Addie closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the beautiful melody played by her friend.

Alex already knew that song, very pleasant for his ears, but at the same time they lit his thoughts, those that filled him with guilt.

He looked back at Addie who had her eyes closed as she cleared her mind and listened to the melody.

He took herhand, pulling her out of his thoughts.

Addie opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Alex, who already had crystalline eyes.

"Addie..." he squeezed her hand and kissed her.

The melody that Mai played became louder.

"Alex..."

"Forgive me my love ..." That was hardly what he could say "forgive me for yesterday ... I did not want to hurt you ... I'm supposed to be there for you and the only thing I do is hurt you ... I'm disgusting..."

"No Alex...this is not your fault ..." Addie said cleaning her tears "i should not have accepted in the first place, it's my fault for making myself look strong ... your only thing is to take care of me and it's something that I love about you ... remember that ..."

"... I love you Addie ..."

"...I love you my beautiful boy ..."

Alex tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, but then he gently took her face and kissed her on the lips.

Both were from different heavens, but from the same heart.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. i belive in you (18)

Chapter 6

WARNING!

This chapter contains Lemon, if you are still healthy-minded, please do not read it! (?).

Addie's parents were a couple who were equally concerned about their daughter, it was not easy to assimilate that your only daughter is about to die.

However, both had already had many experiences with death and although it hurt, they had no choice but to accept the horrible fate that was their little Addie.

"Addie, honey,breakfast is ready" Our mother went to her room and looked at her daughter lying on the bed "Addie, get up ..."

While she was waving her gently, the girl slowly woke up, ignoring the pain of her belly,she got out of bed and hugged her mother.

"well,lets eat then" She tried to get up, but quickly lost her balance and held against the wall.

"c'mon Honey" His mom held her "let me help you ..."

Breakfast was very quiet for the McCallister family, her parents looked at her with a slight concern as she ate her breakfast, which lately only eats half of what is on her plate

"Addie, You father and I have to go to make a very important order where you aunt" explained her mother leaving his empty plate aside.

"and what happens?" the blackhaired girl

"The truth is that we will have to stay until tomorrow, it is very urgent, but we cannot leave you alone and especially with your situation ..."

"wait ... are you comparing my situation with Aunt Lala?" she replied sadly.

His parents were silent to hear this, the strong uncomfortableness became more than present.

" No, no Honey, what happens is that we cannot leave you or take you ... "His father replied trying to calm his daughter.

"so…" The worried look of her mother was replaced by a nice smile "i would like Alex to come and take care of you ..."

Addie smiled with a face of giant surprise.

"you're your serious?!" asked Addie

"Honey,these last weeks, Alex has shown me that he is a young man with a strong heart, he takes care of you and treats you as you deserves, I can see that every time you arrive from school or an event with them, you arrive with a smile in your lips and with that I can see that this young man is all for you ... and that for him, you are the world ..." his mother answered him with glazed eyes.

"Thanks mom!" said Addie, who was already crying,her parents embraced her, who were already crying.

Alex had come to the house of his girlfriend along with Mai.

"theres a snack in the kitchen, we will arrive tomorrow in half a day,in case,her medicines and pills are under her bed" Addie's mother said to the young boy "and thank you very much for Bringing Mai, I know she She is a very good friend"

"You're welcome Mrs. McCallister, Addie is like a sister to me ..." Mai said leaving her backpack on the couch.

"Don't worry Miss, I'll take care of your daughter as if she were an angel, but well I do not know why I say that, she is already an angel ..." Alex answered proudly.

"Alex" Addie's father put his hand on his shoulder "We deeply appreciate you being so kind to take care of our little Addie, I know that her illness is something that terrifies us all and that it will be difficult what will happen after This, but with what happened, I see that you are a young man who has done everything for my daughter, to shed tears in exchange for seeing her smile, before I was uncomfortable that my daughter had a boyfriend ... but I can see that you really they love each other ... if someday I can pay you for everything that is done for my daughter, let me know ..."

"Dont have to pay me anything Mr. McCallister, Addie is everything to me, she's my happiness and an important part of my life, for her anything, even my life, u/youre daughter is the best thing that could happen to me in my life and that's why I'm going to make sure she's happy in her last days of life, it really hurts me to know what will happen to my beautiful girl, but with all my heart I'll express how I feel about her, why she …" he put his hands on his chest, while his cheeks turned red, with a look full of sorrow "She is the one that made me feel love and that is why I owe everything to her ..."

"You're a humble young man" The man told him.

"Oh, honey, we have to go" Addie's mother said in the car and with that said,he said goodbye to Alex with a handshake and left in the car with his wife, leaving the children alone.

"Alex ..." said a sweet and tender female voice.

Alex turned around and looked at Addie, who had her hands on her chest and her eyes full of tears of emotion. She heard the conversation between her father and her boyfriend.

"Addie ..." Alex approached very slowly to her.

"I never thought that being a normal and ordinary girl, could become so important and loved by someone ..." she whispered while wiping tears.

"no ... you're not ..." Alex warmly hugged her. "You're the most beautiful and perfect girl I could fall in love with" He leaned forward a little to kiss the forehead of his beloved.

"Alex ..." she said weakly.

The boy took his girlfriend from the hands which he caressed with his thumbs, then go straight to the black hair of the girl in front of him, caressing and curling up between his fingers, leaving his hair aside, went to his beautiful face and she wiped tears from her cheeks, which she began to caress delicately.

Addie closed her eyes as she received the caresses from her boyfriend, laying her forehead against him, pleasantly.

"Hey Addie" Mai arrived from Addie's room "Honey, you have to come and see the dress I made for the dance tomorrow!"

"jejeje, Mai!" Addie said laughing softly.

"that Mai, fashion is her life, her workshop left me more than clear" Alex gave a small laugh.

"By the way, Alex, I have something for you too!" Mai said excitedly.

"I'm going!" He said excitedly.

That afternoon had become a quality time for the friend trio. Mai took care of the house. But Alex played the most important thing.

Caring for Addie, but in this way he was showing that he loved her more than he loved himself.

He had a great time, watching funny videos on YouTube and playing games on his phone.

Mai rather was busy to give them time.

In a certain way, the presence of her parents was very important to Addie, but the presence of her boyfriend ... was something that she adored the most, something that surpassed the pain in her belly that was becoming strong.

Alex tried hard not to panic when he saw that Addie was hurting, but it was impossible, the relief of seeing her take her pills was greatly satisfying.

The day had come to an end, it was 9 o'clock at night, wearing pajamas, enjoying the film that Mai had brought. Known as "Avatar"

"This movie is what the multiuniverse represents!" said Mai eating the last of Doritos left in the bag. "Pure gold!"

"yes ..." Alex gave a strong Yawn "A jewel ..."

"The only problem is that the sequel was supposed to come out 3 years ago, they broke my hopes!" Mai exclaimed.

"It's not as good as the one we saw earlier ..." Addie clung to Alex's chest, like that again, followed by a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Mai?, You're not sleepy, it's already late ..." Alex said with his eyes Blurred.

"..." the Russian girl was already snoring. "... eh? ... eh,yeah,we should sleep ..."

"Under the bed of my parents is a mattress, you can sleep there" Said Addie rubbing her eyes.

"Ok ..." Mai awkwardly got up.

"Go to my parents' room" Addie pulled Alex's hand. "There is more comfortable"

"Wow, this place is comfortable" Alex said lying in the bed of the McCallister's

"I always come here when they are not here..." Addie said lying on the bed next to Alex, causing him to blush a lot.

Addie had on a black robe with long sleeves, which covered her wrists and thighs.

"I'm glad you're here with me." she said sweetly.

"darling" Alex stretched his hand and took Addie's. "I love you…"

That moment was interrupted by the Russian girl who was already asleep on the mattress, but winking softly, the two looked up and looked at Mai, who trembled and hugged.

"its seems she is cold" Alex questioned.

"Yes, I better bring her a blanket" Addie suggested.

"I go for one" Alex got up from the bed.

"It's in my closet" she indicated.

Alex nodded and went down the stairs and went straight to Addie's room.

He found the closet quickly, but he noticed that it was locked.

Alex tried to quickly locate a key, he noticed a night table.

"I'm sure it's inside" He thought aloud.

He opened the drawer of the table slightly and reached inside.

But while searching, he slipped his finger and felt a very painful burning.

"Ah!" He pulled his hand and looked at his finger, it seemed a small cut from which fell a little blood. "I cut myself? ..."

With curiosity consuming him, He dared to open the drawer completely and find something that filled him with terror ...

... Three sharp knives ...

Alex was perplexed to see this as he shook his head desperately.

"No...Addie please do not tell me..." At that moment I hear some steps that were going to him.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that the closet ..." Addie stopped at the entrance to the door of her room,she was paralyzed to see that in front of her "A-Alex"

Alex looked at her seriously, which scared her girlfriend a lot, went directly to her and grabbed her wrist, lowering the black sleeves and revealing something that filled him with terror.

Her wrist was full of scars and cuts ...

Alex closed his eyes with pain in his soul, he could already understand why she has been wearing long sleeves lately.

"..." Alex fell into Addie's bed, his hands covering her face, he began to sob.

Addie covered her mouth and looked at her boyfriend, cold tears began to fall.

"Alex ...I…I..." a thread of voice had formed in his throat.

"Why Addie? ... Why did you hurt yourself?..." Alex asked with a broken voice.

"...I..." she swallowed hard trying to hide the fear. ".. it hurt a lot ..."

"But you did not have to do this..." Alex looked up, bloodshot eyes.

"... no ... that did not hurt ... what hurt me was to see you like this ... suffering for me ... that you shed tears for me was something that I ... I could not believe, I felt bad ... I felt so guilty for your suffering that I decided to feel the same as you ..." she confessed

Alex swallowed and ran his hand over his tearful eyes.

"Addie ... I love you too much ... more that you know ... I would give my life for you, you are my happiness...and...and I can not believe that you were hurting for my sake… it hurts to know this..."

"Alex ..."

"... please ..." Alex took her cheeks "promise me you will not hurt yourself again because of me ... it hurts me to know that even though you're going to die ... you're killing yourself more to yourself because of me ..."

"Alex ... I promise ..."

The dark one under the look and continued sobbing.

"I love you Addie ..." He took her hands and kissed them. "I adore you ... my beautiful light ... my angel ... my everything ..."

Addie sighed and her cheeks kept a rosy hue, grabbed the bottom tip of her robe and got it up, showing her torso.

Alex looked up and almost drowned in a river of tears to see her belly.

Those small bumps on her skin were covered with white bandages, making them look smaller.

Alex swallowed and gave one last sob, very slowly bowed and blushing his cheeks, kissed her belly very carefully, felt Addie's hand, caressing his brown hair.

"It does not matter how much ..." Addie said while she felt that tender kiss on her belly "But quality."

Alex left her carefully in her bed and got on top of her. He sighed, and his cheeks turned red. He began to kiss Addie's lips in a tender and innocent way, of which Addie responded sweetly. Addie put her hand under his shirt, stroking his back and torso. Alex kisses her until she reaches the neck of the girl, who began to bite, kiss and lick peacefully.

Addie's moans flooded the room, both grateful that her parents were not there and that Mai was asleep in her parents' room.

Alex just let himself be carried away by the sweet sounds that his girl released with each caress that she gave him on her body. He gave her a short kiss on the lips, while playing with strands of her long black hair. He looked into her eyes, maybe he was scared, but deep down, he knew that his beloved Addie would spend those "pleasant moments" at his side.

"I love you A-alex ..." Addie whispered

"You do not know how much I love you"

Addie carried her to the lower part of his back, putting her hands in his intimate area.

Alex turned redder than a Tomato when he felt his girlfriend's hand there, he could not stop the moans from escaping his lips.

"Ad-addie ...My God"moaned Alex tenderly.

"Whats wrong?" she said quietly as she slowly moved her hand in his intimate area. "Isn't this what the teacher was talking about and you turned red in class" she came close to his ear and whispered "If I'm going to die ... I want to do it with you now ..."

"A-Addie ..." he tried to hold the moans while his girlfriend made pleasurable movements in his intimate area

Alex under her head and continued kissing her neck until reaching her breasts which were covered by that black robe she was wearing.

"Alex ..." Addie panted, stroking his head.

he low until the end of her robe which rose to leave her breasts exposed. Alex looked at her for a few second a bit embarrassed, they were perfect for his hands.

"Mai has a better body" Addie embarrassed but with a tender look.

"that is not true .." he caressed her cheek with sweetness "you are perfect ... Everything about you is perfect ..."

He directed one of his hands to the left breast of his beloved and began to massage it slowly

"I have no idea of what I'm doing ..." he blushed-

"It does not matter ... just ... keep going" she was just as flushed, trying to forget all the pains in her belly and letting herself be carried away by her boyfriend's caresses-

Alex continued his work caressing the breast of his beloved.

"mmm, Addie, this is so ... aah ..." Alex said bringing his lips close.

Very timidly, she felt as Alex introduced one of her breasts to his mouth, sucking and licking them with extreme delicacy.

"Alex!" Addie gave a very high moan, full of pleasure,she loved to feel his warm tongue kissing her nipples "A-alex ... you look like a Baby ..." she said laughing agitated

Alex let out a laugh at what his girlfriend had said. He just looked at her and gave her a smile. She saw how her cheeks were a crimson color and continued to massage her breasts, receiving sweet moans from her beloved. With his right hand, he stroked her long hair while delicately kissing her neck

"A-Alex..." the girl was moaning, clinging to her boyfriend's chest

Alex began to fall and did the same with her other breast, listening to the tender moans that Addie gave. He continued down her chest, depositing wet and tender kisses, until it reached her belly.

"Ah!" Addie gasp in pain.

Alex stopped when he heard her ...

"A-Addie!" he shouted worried and moved both hands away from the body of the girl "I ... I do not want to see you suffer ... with ..." he did not complete his phrase, as fine tears began to sprout from his eyes when he remembered the tumors in the belly of the girl "I'm sorry ... this was a bad idea ..."

"that does not matter ... I want to feel your caresses ... wants you to show me in another way how much you love me ... " said this, Alex blushed and only nodded slightly, returning to his actions. He started to lick his girlfriend's neck while his right hand caressed her torso

Alex continued down, jumping that area that hurt her, settled between her legs. He looked at her more blushed than before. She simply nodded very shyly. Alex put her hands on both ends of her underwear and took it off. He put his hands on his boxer, looked down with great sorrow and took it off, exposing his erect lim

"ready,honey?" he asked shyly

"yes ..." said something insecure, nervous, and absolutely blushing "just be careful .. please ..."

"I would not be able to hurt you" he answered in a sweet tone "never ..."

As he said this, he began to slowly enter Addie's narrow and delicate belly. He came in less than half of this to not cause him so much pain. It was they're first time, after all.

Addies moans of pain were confused with those of pleasure. But at a certain point, she loved it; but for another ... she contained the pain that presented itself in her belly at the moments she least wanted. Alex noticed a few grimaces of pain in his girlfriend and slowly left her.

"I'm sorry..." he said scared

"its ok... I'm fine ..."

Alex very slowly began to move inside her, gently and carefully, trying not to hurt her.

Addie began to moan tenderly with pleasure as she hugged Alex. The pain very slowly had become very pleasant for her.

"Ad-addie …" Alex moans panting as he slowly thrusted her.

"I ... it feels good ..." Addie whispered tenderly between moans.

Alex did not let go of his beloved jet, he was happy that she was enjoying this, he was deeply grateful to have Addie by his side for one last time. I loved listening to her moan her name.

"Ow Alex ... ahh" she said scratching his back.

"does ... it hurts ...?"

"N-no ..." Addie said tenderly "In fact ... it feels good ..."

Addie could feel Alex, she could feel his love, his everything.

They continued like this for several minutes, enjoying that beautiful moment, feeling so loved, both moaning with pleasure.

The moans echoed in the wide room. An enormous pleasure had invaded the young couple. They enjoyed it. They enjoyed it too much.

Alex, invaded by such excitement and pleasure, could not help coming inside his beloved, leaving her stained with his essence. She did not seem bothered, as a smile appeared on her face; accompanied by a blush.

Alex expressed that as a '' it does not matter, he continues doing it'' and that's what he did.

While giving small thrusts,he massage one of her breasts.

"Nhg! ah ... A-alex ..." she was moaning because of the pleasure she felt, making faces that were more tanned to Alex-

"A ... addie ..." Alex bit her lower lip, squeezing her hand. "I'm going to ... I'm going to cum ..."

"A-alex ..." she said squeezing his hand.

They both moaned at Unison, they came together.

Alex fell exhausted beside Addie, both agitated and satisfied. She in her dressing gown but no underwear and Alex only in his red shirt.

"Forgive me if I was a bit aggressive" Alex grabbed her body, giving a warm hug.

"It was not like that ..." she corresponded the hug , a little weak "you did it perfectly ..." she smiled and rested to her chest, falling asleep.

Alex smiled and hugged his beloved girlfriend more. He would never forget that moment, which they both delivered to each other in the room for the first time.

"I love you Addie McCallister ..." Alex whispered kissing his forehead and then falling deeply asleep next to his beloved.

It was already morning again

The Russian girl had been awakened by the alarm in the room, slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was covered with the sheet from the bed above, it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

The girl stretched and yawned. she was ready to greet Addie and Alex, but they were not there.

The Russian girl straightened her hair, put on her glasses and got up from the bed in search of her dear friend and her boyfriend.

He went through every room in the McCallister house.

Found one with the door between-open.

She came in to investigate and what she saw left her traumatized. What she saw was her best friend, with her robe up and his friend without underwear , embraced, understood what happened during the night, but at the same time ...she liked what he saw but she hit, that was clear.

Mai blushed and just closed the door and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The two boys woke up a few minutes later and looked at her while she served them food.

"and how did you both sleep? ..."

And they did nothing but blush and respond with a single sentence.

"All right!" asked at the same time enormously blushing-

"Ah ..." Mai answered uncertainly as she placed the napkins.

Addie and Alex looked at each other tenderly, stretching out their hands to intertwine them, remembering that last night they spent together.

TO BE CONTINUE.


	8. one last time

Finale

The room was as bright as Carnival, the lights and decoration were the bright ones, accompanied by good music. The expectations of the students had been exceeded.

"Welcome to the Annual Dance of the Royal West New York Institute!" said one of the teachers enthusiastically, opening the doors.

"Mai, you participated in the decoration?" Leon asked looking amazed at the place.

"They say that what you see,should not be asked" Mai said proudly.

The Russian girl wore that very dark blue and open neck dress, and black slippers, her hair was picked up by a clip and her typical fringe was flattened and smooth.

"I regret thinking that this was going to be the same as the school dance" Leon confessed

"C'mon let's dance!" Mai, very excited, grabbed his friend's arm and took him to the dance floor.

Far behind them two, Alex came very well dressed with what Mai had done to him, holding Addie's hand.

She was pale and looked tired, this time even the pills did not soothe the pain in her belly, but it was not going to ruin being a beautiful date that she would have with Alex.

She looked beautiful with her red dress on top and her skirt was completely white, she was wearing black sandals and her hair had a small bow.

"This place is beautiful!" Addie said with all the strength possible.

"I think so darling ... I think ..." Alex looked at the place in wonder.

Both entered the room, where the music was already at a high level, several students were seen with their respective green ribbons and some with red ones.

"amazing party !, is not it?" asked Mai dancing to the music next to Leon.

"Your killing it!" said the boy.

"It seems that Leon has to interact with Mai" Alex smiled amusingly "though I'm not going to complain, I already take her off several times ..."

"Hey" Addie said with an angelic voice "Thanks for bringing me here Alex, It's very sweet of you and something I'll never forget ... one last night of dancing ..."

"Addie ..." Alex looked at her sweetly and gently took her hands. "... one last night of dancing ... with you Addie ... the joy of my life, my beautiful girl ... my Everything. ..it is the most beautiful that you could give me ..."

The couple gave each other a big hug. He gave Addie such warm love that she did not want to break the hug.

"and here we leave you with this great song titled "Off to see the World"!" Exclaimed the DJ putting the song.

All those present started with the palms and with some jumps.

"and what are we waiting for?!" Addie asked grabbing her boyfriend by the hand.

And with that said Alex took his girlfriend from the hip and began to take steps back and forth to the rhythm of the music, Began the good rhythm of the song.

"You're good." Alex told him with a flirtatious look, giving him a gentle turn.

"Oh darling" she said after that return "you are the one who makes me dance ..."

"because you are my beautiful dancer ..." he said looking her in the eyes.

Mai was very distracted dancing with her partner Leon, but stopped her steps when she saw Addie and Alex dancing in the distance and smiled with a wonderful shine in her eyes.

"?and well say if everybody ask us! ?" Mai singing running to where his friends.

"Hey!" shouted the DJ

"Hey!, Where you gonna go?, Were off to see the world! ?￢ﾀﾝ

Addie and Alex did not notice Mai's presence, they were very distracted, looking at their beautiful eyes, the world had disappeared for them, it was a black background, but they were illuminated by a light that radiated love and passion.

Addie looked down, noticing his steps and not falling, felt slightly dizzy and hurt slightly, but that was no excuse not to enjoy the night.

"The party is luxury !, is not it?" Mai asked with a lot of euphoria.

"its great!" Alex said happily.

"The truth ... I could never be happier ..."Addie said taking Alex's hand.

When he felt his hand, he looked at her with a sweet smile

"Hey!, A picture for instagram!" Leon arrived super excited.

?Go tell them we won't stop!, We know they can't change us! ?.

Everyone went outside, on the sidewalk where there were also guests and students.

They approached the bleachers on the floor below and piled up, grimacing and laughing.

"everybody say love!" Mai said.

Everyone said "love" and the Russian girl clicked on it.

"this goes directly to Instagram!" Mai said seeing the photo.

"Now you fall in love!" Leon looked mischievously.

Both boys blushed when they heard that, but neither did the idea bother them.

?ooooh ooooh oh?

That was the last thing they were listening to.

Alex took Addie from the cheeks and she from her neck, both closed their eyes and kissed each other very tender and sweet and although the flash of the camera had already sounded, they kept on kissing.

"hey!that's enough!" Mai y Leon yelled laughing.

Both ignored that and they continued with their kiss until finally they separated.

"I love you Addie ..."

"I love you alex..."

?ooooh ooooh oh?

There the song ended, the first cries of happiness of the night were heard.

At that moment, Addie felt that the pain was increasing, she had an incredible desire to cry and scream, but quickly suppressed the pain she felt. Her eyes were very crystalline.

There the song ended, the first cries of happiness of the night were heard.

"First round of the night!" cried El DJ.

"Hey Mai!" A girl inside called her waving her hand, followed by that, said something in Polish.

"hi Agata!" The girl ran to her.

"Wow!" Leon followed her and grabbed Alex to go see that Agata.

Addie tried to get up, but that was where her pain had become more than noticeable.

"Ah!" She clung tightly.

"Addie?" Alex stopped to hear his moan of pain.

"A-Alex …" she could barely say that, the screams of pain that she continued to give, drew the attention of everyone around her, who saw her with fear and horror.

"Shes Bleeding!" A scream from a guest was heard terrified.

"Aaahh, it hurts, it hurts!" Addie said totally terrified.

Addie, her eyes full of tears at the unimaginable pain she felt, took unconscious steps back ... going straight through the bleachers.

"Addie, wait" Mai yelled.

But Addie was already very unconscious. she took another step and fell back down the stairs, taking several hits.

"ADDIE!" that was the last thing she heard before reaching the floor below.

When she reached the bottom, she clung to her belly and remained silent, crying in pain, combined with that fall, her vision was blurred, the last thing he saw was a fuzzy Alex with a fuzzy Mai and a fuzzy Leon

Again in that waiting room, but this time they were not alone, Rita, Zuri and Nikki had accompanied Mai to see her friend Addie.

Addie's parents were already in the room, seeing how her daughter was doing after what had happened to her.

Alex was more desperate than the last time, you could see that at any moment he was going to explode, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Alex ... please ... do not cry ..." Leon said with great concern.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He exclaimed desperately. "The love of my life is there and this is worse than before! ... she can ...she could ..."

"Alex ..." Nikki sobbed while comforting her friend Zuri.

After seeing them, she looked at her Russian friend, who already had her makeup on.

"-Alex ... I'm afraid"whispered Mai scared.

"Mai…i…I"Alex sigh with heaviness and intertwined the fingers of his hands "Addie ... come on ... you're stronger than this ... Do not leave me, " he whispered hurt.

The door opened and from it came Addie's parents, both crying softly, Mr. McCallister holding his wife by the shoulders, while she cried inconsolably. The young people could understand what he meant ... Addie already had the seconds counted.

"Please, how's this Addie?" Alex got up from his chair and looked at both adults. "I'll be fine, right?"

"..." both looked at each other.

"Alex ... Addie wants you to see her, now ... she wants to tell you something before ...b-before ..." said Mrs. McCallister with a very hurt voice

"..." Alex Swallow nervous, closed his eyes and nodded nervously.

Very slowly he reached the knob of the door, very slowly turned it into the room. He covered his mouth horrified to see what was in front of him.

There was Addie prostrate on a stretcher in that white coat, a mask that covered her mouth and Nose, was tied with several devices and a "Beep Beep" was heard behind her. Her eyes were closed and her view was on the ceiling, her breathing was strong, but very slow.

Alex approached her, the tears passed over hishands, as he approached her he fell to his knees to be at his height

"Addie ..." Alex said in a weak voice.

The girl opened one of her tired eyes and noticed Alex, who was very blurry to her eyes, but still could identify him. Her weak and trembling hand grasped his with the little strength that she had left. At this Alex could not help sobbing.

"A-alex? ..." he ask with a very thin voice.

"yes Honey" Alex clung to her giving her a very soft and warm hug "I'm the one who loves you and will never stop loving you ..."

"..." she sighed heavily and with a very slow blink. "... we are in the hospital? ..."

"yes ... we're here ... for the last time ..."

"... is it late? ..." his voice faded more per second.

"yes..." with one of his hands he began to caress her Black hair. "... it's already midnight ..."

"..." she looked away and saw the boy who was hugging and caressing, she passed his other arm through his curly hair, this hurt more and more to Alex. It hurt to see that she was dying every second and to Addie it hurt to see her beloved like this.

"you've been here by my side since the beginning and until now, you never abandoned me ... you gave me love and so many things that I have no way of thanking you ..."

"... your presence is heaven for me ..." Alex sobbed " And how am I not going to fulfill a promise as valuable as that? ... if all the things we did together in your last moments .. They were so special ... they will never abandon my heart ..."

He looked up and very slowly deposited a kiss on his forehead.

"... Alex ..."

"...yes Addie? ..."

" ... I ... I ..." she was running out of words.

"... Addie?"

"I love you alex..."

"I love you too Addie ...i really do"

Both looked at each other for a few seconds with a fragile smile, both crying. Alex took her delicately from her face and approached her lips, which were parted for him. He Very slowly deposit a passionate kiss, but at the same time sincere and tender, which Addie gladly accepted.

But it was not long until Addie parted from the kiss ... followed by a "Beep" that had no end.

Alex was terrified to hear this.

"No ..." he gasp with a look of Terror "ADDIE NO!, PLEASE NO!"

He tried to take her in his arms, but the nurses and doctors grabbed him very hard, blocking his attacks of violence.

"ADDIE!" That was the last thing he shouted once they took him out of the place and closed the door in his face.

Alex could barely assimilate what had happened, his vision and hearing began to fade, he only heard the very thick voices of his friends and the very blurry and slow view.

His heart stopped slowly as he took steps away from that room. He had left the hospital, falling on his knees.

"No ..." he could barely speak because of the knot that had formed in her throat. "... Addie ... Addie ... Addie no ..."

The memories that lived at her side passed like blinking lights accompanied abruptly by pain. He began to hear Addie's cries of pain, while those memories kept happening as if he were a camera flash.

"No, Addie!" Alex grabbed his head and chest.

Her screams echoed in his mind, as she began to sob, his lower lip trembling with helplessness.

Addie was dead

"NOOOOOOOO!"

that heartbreaking shout echoed down that street.

The cemetery was empty, but among those tombs there was a very small one, decorated with flowers and several photos of that dead girl.

R.I.P

Addie McCallister

"Always in your heart"

The whole family was very hurtl, that silent funeral, so many faces had come to say goodbye to Addie, but there was one that was missing. Alex, this one had not gone, he did not want to see her body in that glass urn, he did not feel ready to deal with so many looks placed on him.

But he wanted to say goodbye to her, at least already in his grave, tell her everything that happened after her death and tell her why he did not want to live anymore.

During that prayer, Mai managed to notice that Alex was very far away, with a rose in her hand and her eyes full of tears.

That ceremony was over, and the people were leaving, Mai had lost sight of him.

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. McCallister …" Mai said very hurt with her sadmask and her cheeks stained with tears "Addie was a very special girl and a great friend ..."

"quiet little ..." The mother of the deceased said, wiping the tears. "she is better ... if you want ... we can take you home ..."

"Don't worry Ma'am, my mom is coming for me soon ..."

"It's okay ..." she started to retire with her husband "see you later Mai Duke ..."

There was no one there ... it was just her, walking in front of Addie's Tomb and her smile faded, I could feel the cold wind moving her hair, she sighed sadly and wiped one of her tears.

"... Addie ..." she manage to hear a small whisper, barely audible to her.

She turned and saw that Alex was coming very slowly, dressed in black and with a rose in his hands.

"Alex ..." Mai silence, he did not look back, just look at that grave with a shattered look, hurt and full of suffering, with some very remarkable tears in his eyes.

Leon appeared behind the Russian girl, touching her shoulder as consolation, she smiled weakly.

When facing that grave, he gave a deep sigh of pain, put his hands in his sweatshirt and took out a black garment.

It was the black scarf that Addie always wore. He held it tightly and pressed against his body, he could smell her soft and nice scent.

The boy dropped to his knee in front of his grave, began to cry silently .

"Alex, come here" Mai said behind him, ready to give him a hug.

"NO! " Alex enslaved the scarf tighter.

Mai looked at him hurt, simply kept silent.

Alex looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me ... I'm really sorry" He said in a low tone. "forgive me Addie ... Forgive me for not loving you as you deserved it ... I always told you that I needed you ... but I never thought that ... that you will need me more ... since the doctor told me about your illness ... my life took a 180 degree turn ... I was going to lose you ... I was going to lose you ... my beloved addie, my sweet light, the most perfect girl I could fall in love with ... those nights I could only have nightmares, in were I saw as I lost you,in so many painful ways, but no ... I did not I wanted your death to be in vain, so I wanted to give you the best before you leave ..."

He took that rose and left it on her tombstone.

"I want to thank you for everything we did those last weeks ... those weeks in which I showed you how much I love you ... those things we did together ... the smiles, the tears. Those last caresses and kisses ... and that loving night we shared together the ancestor night ... I will never forget ..".

He felt so broken, so empty, so finished. It really hurt to see her far away,he missed the taste of his lips and her warm lips. He pulled something out of his sweatshirt again, it was Addie's phone, he was reading the chain of messages between Him and Addie. A strand of voice formed in her throat and a small tear fell on the screen.

He left her phone off and left it in the grave.

"you are more beloved than you can imagine Addie ... I will never again love someone as I have come to love you ... I will never stop doing it ... and I will never stop loving you ... You're everything to me Addie McCallister ..."

I hug her scarf more tightly followed by sobs.

"I beg your pardon if I do not express it enough ... but I will always love you ..."

And with that said Alex knelt on the floor and started crying loudly, her crying was so loud that by two minutes her eyes were already red.

Mai saw this from behind, she was also crying on Leon's shoulder, who had his eyes closed with a look full of pain.

A long time passed, until Alex's crying had already calmed down, but he was still crying.

"It's time Alex ..." Mai touched his shoulder.

Alex wiped his tears and got up, without first looking at that grave again.

"goodbye Addie ... I love you ... and I will always do it ..."

He left that cemetery, put his deceased beloved's scarf around his neck, hiding his face.

And looking from afar as be away, the tears returned. Remembering his smile one last time. To that girl he loved so much.

"At least I know that your last emotions for me were the same as mine ..."

THE END

 _Well guys, we've reached the end of this story, which was a very crazy experience but also very satisfying for me, really. Although this song is brutally hated by many, I loved it and especially the couples, I had already done MelxMary and Genbreak fics but I never thought about making one like this. Honestly this couple is very tender and I just had to do something ..._

 _Seriously, I thank you dear Reader, for reading, voting and commenting ... I thank you for giving me an opportunity with this fic._

 ** _I adore you guys_**

 ** _Goodbye and for the last time ..._**

 ** _Thanks_** ****


End file.
